


Stage Fright

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Bob and Gerard talk before Bob's first performance with My Chem.





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for amandazillah and adorkable37 in the Rare Pairings Meme. Takes place right before Gerard's first show sober, Bob's first show with them, period.

"What... Um, what are you doing?"

"You don't want to know," Bob told Gerard.

"Probably true, but my curiosity has been piqued at this point, and if you don't tell me I will only spend the show wondering, which will then cause me to be even more distracted than I probably will be by the fact that there will be _people_ in the _audience_ and I realize that technically, I have performed for many people in the past but I didn't actually so much notice that--"

"Trying to remember how to play the drums."

"What?" Gerard asked.

"That's what I'm doing. I seem to have forgotten."

"How to...play the drums," Gerard said slowly.

"Told you you were better off not knowing."

"Um, Bob--"

"Pretty sure it'll come back to me once I have actual drums."

"You're pretty sure?"

"Seems likely."

"_Likely?_"

"Relax, the fact that you have newfound stage fright is a much bigger problem, as far as I'm concerned."

"You're _really_ not helping on that score."

"Told you not to ask," Bob said, fairly unrepentantly, given the situation.

Gerard looked around for a spot where he could sit down and put his head between his legs. Bob slipped a hand under his elbow, as if sensing something and pulled him a little closer. The warmth from Bob's body helped the world sharpen back into its normal shape. Bob said, softly, "This is gonna work,Gee."

Gerard took a breath. "And if it doesn't?"

Bob shook his head. The underside of his chin brushed over Gerard's head. "I just found myself a band. I don't have to watch other people play all the time and wonder what the fuck I'm doing with myself. And it's _this_ band. This band. It's gonna work."

"I'm not sure," Gerard said, "but I'm pretty certain that a big part of drums is just hitting the drum heads with the stick. That help any?"

"Yeah," Bob told him, pulling him into a full hug. "Yeah, we're totally set."


End file.
